


Shiny Butterfly (Jin x EXO)

by Chimmy_Chan



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Explicit Sexual Content, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimmy_Chan/pseuds/Chimmy_Chan
Summary: Solo un fanfic de Jin x EXO (◕‿◕)♡





	1. Nice Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! :) publicare todos los fics que tengo en wattpad aquí ya que muchos me lo piden, ya que en ao3 se pueden traducir con el traductor google >w< pero actualizo mas seguido en wattpad que en cualquier otro lado así que igual les dejare mi user :)
> 
> Wattpad user: @Chimchim_nia

"Shiny Butterfly"

Capítulo 1: Nice Lips

 

 

Seokjin miro hacia sus lados rápidamente algo nervioso al ver que Chanyeol le grito y se dirigía hacia él para saludarlo con una gran sonrisa, dejando a su grupo atrás sin dar alguna explicación dadas las caras confusas que habían puesto estos. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando el chico mas alto en vez de saludarlo con una reverencia como generalmente hacían, lo envolvió en un abrazo apretado, sonrojándose ligeramente ante la confianza que ya le tenia el pelinegro luego de que habían compartido un poco más cuando fueron MC (Se lo que están pensando pecadoras 7w7r y no es la historia de "Sparkly" ñlsñlñlassal hagan como si eso nunca paso en este fic :'c me dolió decir eso).

 

 

-Que gusto verte Seokjin!, no nos veíamos desde que fuimos MC- se separó dándole una sonrisa.

 

-Si- rio nervioso -No me esperaba que nos encontráramos-

 

-Es decir que no querías mi compañía?- dijo en tono triste, poniendo carita de pena.

 

-No!, no quise decir eso!-

 

-Solo bromeo- rio Chanyeol divertido.

 

-Chanyeol apresúrate!- le grito Baekhyun.

 

-Ya voy!- le respondió y volteo a mirar a Jin -A tu grupo le importaría si te rapto unos momentos?-

 

 

Jin negó con una suave sonrisa para disimular su tristeza al recordar que había discutido con los miembros en la mañana y aunque habían asistido a este evento demostrando que eran los mismos de siempre, la tensión estaba entre ellos y era incomoda, sobre todo al alcanzar a resolver el altercado dado que tenían que alistarse para asistir a este evento, de hecho hasta se había entristecido al ver que ni siquiera lo habían esperado cuando se detuvo a atarse la agujeta de su zapato antes de que Chanyeol lo saludara. El mas alto le paso un brazo por los hombros para impulsarlo a caminar a su lado en dirección a donde se encontraban los demás miembros de exo, mirando disimuladamente el suelo ante el nerviosismo al ver sus ojos posados sobre él, pero bueno, no los culpaba, después de todo, no digamos que el había hablado mucho con ellos, con el que mas había cruzado palabras era con Chanyeol hasta el momento.

 

 

-Chanyeol ya te secuestro, no es así?- sonrió divertido Baek, poniéndose al otro lado de Jin al caminar.

 

-No lo secuestre!- exclamo haciendo un mohín -Le pregunte si podía secuestrarlo-

 

-Que clase de secuestrador le pregunta a su objetivo si lo puede secuestrar o no?- arqueo una ceja divertido Suho.

 

-Chanyeol- respondieron todos al unísono.

 

 

El nombrado abrió la boca ofendido, haciendo una expresión de indignación, cosa que hizo reír a Jin ya que los miembros eran muy divertidos, le recordaba a sus mismos dongsaengs, los cuales eran parecidos en ese sentido, siempre bromeando entre ellos y haciendo el ambiente agradable, aunque no pensaba que fueran así, ya que siempre vio a los integrantes de exo como idols muy profesionales y reservados, su presencia imponía y el los admiraba de lejos porque no creía estar jamás a su altura, es por ello que quizás se sentía mas nervioso de lo común, ya que no solo intercambio palabras con Chanyeol, sino que ahora tenia la posibilidad de hablar con los demás aunque no sabia muy bien que decir.

 

 

-Tus orejas están rojas- comento Baek mirando a Jin con una sonrisa.

 

-Es porque está nervioso- respondió Kai.

 

-Y tu como sabes eso?-

 

-Lo escuche alguna vez- se encogió de hombros.

 

-Ahora tu eres el acosador!- lo apunto Chanyeol.

 

-Qué?!, no!, y yo por qué?!, si es Baekhyun quien decía que los labios de Seokjin eran perfectos para...-

 

 

Baekhyun se lanzo hacia Jongin para taparle la boca con sus manos, deteniendo abruptamente sus palabras antes de girar su rostro hacia Jin y reír nerviosamente, haciendo presión innecesaria en la boca de Kai, el cual se quejo de dolor contra la mano de su hyung.

 

 

-No le hagas caso, esta diciendo tonterías- dijo rápidamente -Lo que quise decir es que tus labios son muy bonitos y tentadores que incluso llegan a incitar a un hombre a besarlos-

 

 

Seokjin sintió el rubor expandirse por su rostro aún más, respondiendo solo con una sonrisa tímida sin atreverse a responder algo ante aquella confesión, pero y que podría decir ante ello?, gracias?, pensó algo irónico y avergonzado.

 

 

-No lleva ni 5 minutos con nosotros y ya lo están incomodando- les reprendió Suho y volteo a mirar a Jin -Lo siento por ello- le dio una suave sonrisa.

 

-N... no hay problema-

 

-No tendrás problemas si te sientas con nosotros un momento?- Suho miro disimuladamente al grupo de Jin que estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellos.

 

-No, para nada, no creo que les importe-

 

-Genial!, entonces me sentare a tu lado!- Baek tomo a Jin de la muñeca y lo llevo a sentarse.

 

-Oye!- replico Chanyeol yendo tras de ellos -Yo lo rapte!-

 

 

Jin se puso algo nervioso cuando se sentaron, quedando al medio de Chanyeol y Baekhyun, sintiéndose algo incomodo al sentir la mano de Baek posada en su pierna, sorprendiéndose un poco de la confianza que le había agarrado el chico mas bajo en tan solo unos momentos. Algunos fotógrafos les tomaron fotos y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de levantarse e irse con su grupo ya que se sentía algo innecesario entre ellos, pero la mano de Baek sosteniendo con firmeza su muslo y luego el brazo de Chanyeol sobre sus hombros lo imposibilito, sintiéndose un poco mas acogido y no tanto como un extraño como al principio, aunque la sensación de incomodidad jamás desaparecía ya que no estaba familiarizado con los miembros del grupo.

 

 

-Creo que tus compañeros nos odian- rio entre dientes Xiumin.

 

 

Seokjin miro hacia su banda y se encogió ligeramente en su lugar al ver que lo estaban mirando, apartando disimuladamente la mirada haciendo como si no los vio, cosa que Baekhyun capto y no paso por alto, sintiendo como sus labios se curvaban en una traviesa sonrisa, acercándose mucho mas a Jin, invadiendo su espacio personal.

 

 

-Q... que sucede?-

 

-Nada- bajo la mirada a sus labios, relamiéndose los suyos -Realmente tienes unos labios muy bonitos-

 

-Gra... gracias-

 

 

Jin se sobresalto ligeramente al sentir la mano de Baekhyun subir mas por su muslo, apretando sus piernas inconscientemente en un intento de detener su mano, cosa que causa que el chico mas bajo soltara una risita divertida, sintiéndose cada vez mas ansioso de seguir subiendo su mano para poder dar con su destino, preguntándose como era que el visual de bts logro excitarlo con tan solo su timidez, le daban ganas de seguir tocándolo mas descaradamente para ver aquel rubor cubrir su rostro y oírlo tartamudear a causa del nerviosismo que sentía ante su cercanía.

 

 

-Quieres venir a comer con nosotros luego del evento?-

 

-Yo... no lo sé, yo...-

 

-Vamos!, no creo que a tu grupo le importe si te raptamos un rato más- le dio un apretón amistoso a su muslo -A ellos los puedes ver cada día, en cambio a nosotros no- hizo un mohín -Queremos conocerte mejor, vayamos a divertirnos un poco!-

 

-Yo bueno...- Jin titubeo unos instantes -Esta bien, no creo que haya problema-

 

-Genial!- aplaudió emocionado Baek -La pasaremos muy bien!, eso te lo puedo asegurar Seokjinnie...-

 

 

Seokjin trato de ignorar la forma en que el tono de su voz cambio a uno mas bajo en la ultima frase y la confianza a la que aun no se acostumbraba por parte de Baekhyun y mas al llamarlo así, pero decidió no decir nada, y solo asentir, tratando de enfocar su atención en la presentación que estaba siendo llevada delante de ellos, pero le estaba siendo imposible con la mano de Baek masajear constantemente su muslo y el brazo de Chanyeol que no supo en que momento termino en su cintura.


	2. Bad Way

"Shiny Butterfly"

Capítulo 2: Bad Way

 

 

Baekhyun tenia apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Seokjin mirando la presentación aburrido, no hallaba la hora en que el evento se terminase luego e ir a comer, aunque más que nada quería hablar más con Jin y establecer una relación más estrecha, mas intima si eso fuera posible. No entendía que tenia el pelinegro como para despertar de ese modo su curiosidad, pero prácticamente lo estaba atrayendo como polilla a la luz, además le era divertido ver como los miembros de bts lo miraban con dagas en los ojos como si estuvieran a punto de asesinarlo por permitirse tener tal confianza con su hyung, pero la culpa era de ellos, sino lo hubieran dejado solo quizás no hubiesen hablado con Seokjin, todo aquello era el mero efecto mariposa y ahora debían de tomar las consecuencias de sus acciones. Jin se estremeció cuando Baekhyun enterró su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y su respiración caliente hizo contacto con la piel sensible del lugar, haciendo sonreír al chico mas bajo ante lo sensible que podría llegar a ser el pelinegro, imaginándose de inmediato otros escenarios posibles en las que podría averiguar cuales sectores eran sus puntos débiles; como deseaba poder enterrar sus dientes en la blanquecina piel de su cuello y marcarla, una de las cosas que le gustaba era morder y Sehun lo sabia mas que nadie.

 

 

-Cre... creo que volveré con mi grupo- aviso Seokjin nervioso.

 

-Que?!, estas loco!, tienen cara de querer desmembrar cabezas!- exclamo Chen horrorizado.

 

-Si las miradas mataran- comento divertido Xiumin.

 

-Es mejor que te quedes Seokjin- le hablo Suho con una suave sonrisa -El evento no creo que demore demasiado, además iremos a comer después-

 

-No te preocupes, yo te acompañare personalmente para que le avises a tus compañeros- le dijo Chanyeol sonriéndole.

 

 

Seokjin asintió de manera tímida y poso su mirada en la presentación, desviándola con disimulo hacia sus dongsaengs, los cuales yacían mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, lucían bastante enojados y tampoco se molestaban en disimularlo, sintiéndose incomodo ya que no sabia porque se comportaban así, acaso fue porque se sentó con los miembros de exo en vez que ellos que eran su grupo?, probablemente, pero es que también acepto porque se sintió mal al ver que no lo esperaron, sin contar la disputa que tuvieron en casa, y aunque no lo demostraba, aquellas cosas lo afectaban bastante. Cuando la presentación termino, el corazón de Jin comenzo a latir más rápido al ver que Taehyung se había levantado de su asiento, ignorando a Jimin que al parecer había intentado detenerlo y se daba la vuelta para rodear el escenario antes de que empezara la próxima presentación, removiendose incomodo en su lugar, ya que sabia perfectamente de que lo venía a buscar.

 

 

-Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Chanyeol.

 

-S... si, yo...-

 

-Jin hyung-

 

 

La voz profunda de Taehyung lo interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos los demás integrantes, no teniendo otra opción mas que levantarse de su lugar y acercarse a su dongsaeng, llevándoselo lejos del lugar para no llamar la atención de los demás idols, fans o fotógrafos si es que discutían.

 

 

-Que sucede?-

 

-Que sucede?, es enserio Jin?- bufo molesto V –Realmente me lo estas preguntando?-

 

-Oye!, soy mayor que tú!, no me faltes el respeto!-

 

-Somos siete en total por si no te habías dado cuenta- ignoro el regaño de Jin -Somos tu grupo!, deberías estar con nosotros!, no sentado con ellos!-

 

-Lo sé!, pero no tiene nada de malo que comparta con ellos, además ustedes ni siquiera me esperaron cuando les pedí que lo hicieran!, como crees que me sentía sin contar la discusión de antes?!- Taehyung chasqueo la lengua y lo halo del brazo.

 

-Discutiremos esto después, volvamos con los demás-

 

-No quiero!- se zafo.

 

-Esta todo bien?- pregunto Kai apareciendo al lado de ellos.

 

-Si, no te preocupes- le intento sonreír y luego miro a Taehyung -Tae ya se iba, solo le estaba avisando que me iría a comer con ustedes luego de finalizado el evento-

 

 

Los ojos de V se abrieron sorprendidos y miro de forma incrédula a Seokjin, dándole una ultima mirada a este y a Kai antes de marcharse del lugar cabreado. Jin soltó un suspiro y Jongin envolvió un brazo amistosamente alrededor de sus hombros, regalándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Jin ante la cercanía con la que estaba con el chico más moreno.

 

 

-Tranquilo, no pasara nada, es normal que tengan discusiones los miembros de vez en cuando, a nosotros nos pasa todo el tiempo, pero nada que una comida no pueda reparar- se rio suavemente.

 

-Gracias- le sonrió con timidez.

 

-No es nada- lo miro unos momentos, haciendo que Jin se cohibiera ante su mirada -Tus orejas están rojas otra vez- hizo una pausa y lo miro de manera picara -Te pongo nervioso?-

 

 

Seokjin sentía su rostro arder, aguantando las ganas de poner sus manos sobre su cara para que Kai no viera su rubor, pero sabia que era demasiado tarde, por lo que agacho la mirada y miro sus zapatos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

 

 

-Que adorable- le sonrió -Solo bromeaba, ven volvamos antes de que se preocupen los demás-

 

 

Jin siguió a Jongin aun con el rostro ruborizado, volviendo a sentarse entre medio de Chanyeol y Baekhyun, dándoles a todos una sonrisa para demostrarles que todo estaba bien, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia donde estaba su grupo, ya que sabia perfectamente que lo estaban mirando, pero bueno, más tarde arreglaría el conflicto con ellos, por ahora solo quería despejarse de los problemas.

 

 

-Pensé que nos dejarías- le dijo Baek agarrando su muslo otra vez -Iba a ir a buscarte personalmente si lo hacías-

 

 

La mirada que le dio Baekhyun le hizo sentir una extraña sensación, lucia tan posesivo que no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia si estaba jugando o si lo decía de verdad, por lo que solo agacho su mirada hacia su regazo, fijándose en la mano de Baek sobre su muslo como si perteneciera allí. El evento termino pocos momentos después y Seokjin casi suspiro aliviado al poder irse de allí, dado que las miradas constantes de sus dongsaengs lo incomodaron durante todo el rato, pero ahora iría a comer y eso le daba ánimos, aunque se sentía un poco culpable de no ir con su grupo.

 

 

-Por fin vamos a comer!, muero de hambre!- exclamo Baek aplaudiendo para luego posar su mirada en Jin, lamiéndose los labios -Estoy seguro que la comida estará deliciosa-

 

 

Baekhyun sonrió maliciosamente al ver que los miembros de bts pasaban cerca de donde estaban para salir del lugar del evento, aprovechando la situación para posar su mano en el trasero de Seokjin, sintiendo a este dar un saltito que lo trajo sin cuidado, solo se había centrado en como el maknae del grupo había hecho un ademan de ir a confrontarlo por haber tocado a su hyung, siendo sujetado por Jimin que alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo e indicarle que siguiera caminando, no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a Baekhyun que este solo respondió con una gran sonrisa satisfecha a la vez que apretaba uno de los glúteos del pelinegro que se hallaba sumamente rojo ante la osadía del chico más bajo.

 

 

-Después te acostumbras- le dijo Sehun al ver la acción de su hyung.

 

 

Seokjin solo soltó una risita nerviosa y asintió, sintiéndose aliviado cuando comenzaron a caminar para salir del lugar del evento y subirse a la furgoneta, donde se tuvo que ir sentado sobre el regazo de Jongin dada la capacidad del vehículo ocupada, sintiendo sus orejas arder ante lo bien que se sentían los musculosos brazos del moreno alrededor de su cintura y como su espalda estaba presionada contra su pecho duro, pero lo que más trataba de ignorar era el hecho de saltar sobre la entrepierna de Kai cada vez que el vehículo pasaba por algún agujero del pavimento o algún reductor de velocidad sobre el asfalto, y como Jongin parecía empujar sus caderas hacia arriba cada vez que aquello sucedía, a lo que Jin solo rezaba mentalmente para que llegaran al restaurante de una vez por todas antes de que la situación empeorase.

 

 

-Hay un desvió, vamos a tener que pasar por un camino no pavimentado- aviso el conductor.


	3. Embarrassing Situation

"Shiny Butterfly"

Capitulo 3: Embarrassing Situation

 

 

Seokjin había sido prácticamente uno de los primeros en bajarse de la furgoneta con prisa, su rostro ardía de la vergüenza y sentía sus piernas temblar, evitando la mirada de Kai cuando este bajo y se puso a su lado para esperar a que los demás descendieran del vehículo, pero también, como podría estar si aquella situación fue ya clasificada como el segundo evento mas vergonzoso en su vida después de su caída de pantalones en el escenario?. Dios mío!, aun podía sentir la sensación de la dura entrepierna de Kai empujando contra su trasero por cada meneo de la furgoneta durante el camino no pavimentado, sintiendo como el moreno envolvía sus brazos mas fuerte en su cintura para apegarlo mas a su cuerpo y que así sintiera mucho mejor la dureza de su miembro despierto, en síntesis, prácticamente había saltado sobre el regazo de Kai incontables veces!, preguntándose internamente si Jongin tendría una erección notoria en estos momentos. La mirada de Seokjin vago de manera disimulada hacia los pantalones del moreno, abriendo sus ojos ligeramente al percatarse que efectivamente sus pantalones estaban levantados en la parte delantera, desviando la mirada de inmediato hacia otro lado, sintiendo sus orejas arder de la vergüenza.

 

 

-Había sido mejor sin ropa, no lo crees?-

 

 

La voz baja de Jongin contra su oído lo hizo ruborizarse mas de lo que ya no podía, estremeciéndose en el momento en que todos empezaron a caminar para entrar al restaurante y el brazo de Kai lo tomo de la cintura para impulsarle a seguir a los demás, poniéndose nervioso ante la cercanía del cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo, gimiendo lastimosamente en su mente cuando tomaron asiento y Jongin se sentó al lado suyo mientras que Baekhyun en el otro. Mentiría si dijera que no se encontraba incomodo, pero agradecía en su mente a los miembros por comenzar una conversación tan amena, perdiendo la importancia de la presencia de los chicos que se encontraban a cada lado suyo y lo tenían nervioso, despabilando únicamente cuando la orden llego y la mesa fue llenada rápidamente con comida que no se demoraron en comer, soltando un gemido sorprendido cuando sintió una mano sobre su pierna derecha y otra sobre la izquierda, volteando su cabeza para mirar a Baekhyun y a Jongin respectivamente, los cuales lucían impasibles, como si no estuvieran haciendo nada malo.

 

 

-Porque gemiste?, hay algo mal con la comida?- pregunto Lay atento.

 

-Seokjin gime mientras come- respondió D.O. comiendo tranquilamente.

 

-Eso es cierto?- pregunto Xiumin interesado -A ver!, gime!-

 

-No seas tonto!- le regaño Suho golpeándole el hombro al ver la cara de Jin tornarse roja -Como le dices eso?!-

 

-Lo siento, solo quería oírlo gemir- se disculpó riendo avergonzado.

 

-Eso se oye terrible- comento Kyungsoo antes seguir comiendo.

 

-No lo decía con esa intención!- replico Xiumin.

 

-Si, si lo que tu digas- lo molesto Lay.

 

-Paren esto, van a incomodarlo- intervino Chanyeol apuntando a Jin con sus palillos -Ven?, esta rojo-

 

-Tu lo estas incomodando mas ahora- suspiro Suho -Bueno, quieren algo para beber?-

 

 

Junmyeon se sintió mas aliviado al ver que había capturado la atención de todos para que estos dejaran a Seokjin, apiadándose del pobre chico que se encontraba totalmente sonrojado, comiendo con algo de dificultad a causa de los nervios que sentía, aunque no entendía muy bien porque estaba así si no había sido tan grave. Unas leves sonrisas se curvaron en los labios de Jongin y Baekhyun cuando la atención de los demás fue derivada a Suho mientras estos comían como si nada, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que solo estaban comiendo con una sola mano, ya que la otra la tenían en los muslos del pelinegro, acariciándolos de manera lenta y provocativa, aguantándose las ganas de subir hasta el final y agarrar la entrepierna del chico, el cual removía sus piernas entre sí en un intento de quitárselas de encima o darles a conocer a los otros que le estaba incomodando su toque tan osado.

 

 

-Paren por favor- pidió en un susurro el pelinegro.

 

-Adorable- sonrió Kai antes de tomar su vaso y beber su contenido.

 

 

Baekhyun solo soltó una suave risita maliciosa y termino de subir su mano, agarrando inesperadamente la parte delantera de los pantalones de Jin, el cual soltó un gemido un poco mas alto antes de dejar los palillos a un lado y tomar el vaso para beber en un intento de disimular al tener la atención de los demás miembros nuevamente en él.

 

 

-Realmente estas bien?- le pregunto Chanyeol preocupado.

 

-Si, si, yo... debo ir al baño, enseguida vuelvo!- respondió rápidamente antes de levantarse.

 

 

Un gran suspiro aliviado salió de sus labios una vez solo, apoyando sus manos sobre el lavamanos antes de levantar su rostro y observar su cara enrojecida, llegándole a dolerle las mejillas por tanto rubor invadir su cara. Quizás definitivamente no había sido una buena idea aceptar venir a comer con exo, se estaban comportando de una manera tan extraña que le estaba provocando sentir un lio de emociones sin darle tiempo siquiera de recuperarse de una, es decir, no estaban siendo malos con él, es solo que quizás se estaban tomando demasiada confianza con su persona cuando apenas y recién estaban empezando a conocerse un poco mas allá del ámbito artístico.

 

 

-Te estaban tocando, no es así?-

 

 

Jin se sobresaltó y volteo a mirar a Sehun, el cual le devolvió la mirada y camino hacia él, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban relativamente cerca, sintiéndose algo intimidado y pequeño ante su mirada seria y su altura que, si bien le ganaba por unos centímetros, estos parecían ser mucho más que eso. De pronto, Sehun lo tomo de la muñeca y lo halo a su cuerpo, no dándole tiempo siquiera para responder cuando sus labios chocaron con los suyos, abriendo sus ojos a mas no poder ante la acción repentina que no se esperaba, soltando un pequeño gemido cuando el menor lo empujo suavemente contra la orilla del lavado, provocando que su entrepierna presionara contra su pelvis. Sehun lo tomo de su nuca y empujo su cara más cerca de la de Jin, chupando con premura su labio inferior, asegurándose de tirarlo con sus dientes y mordisquearlo, ganando otro gemido por parte del mayor que abrió su boca inconscientemente ante el dolor.

 

 

-Yo también te deseo...- susurro contra sus labios -No quiero que mis hyungs te tengan...- hizo una pausa -Ni tampoco que tus dongsaengs lo hagan-


End file.
